


The Ten Times Kyouya Realized, and the One Time Tamaki Did

by MidnightMinx90



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya realized ten times he was in love with Tamaki.<br/>Tamaki realized only once</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten Times Kyouya Realized, and the One Time Tamaki Did

When Kyouya realized it the first time, he shed tears.  
If they were because of the pieces Tamaki played, or because his mind only took exactly one second to register, realize and inform him of the trouble he would be facing when his father found out, he did not know.  
His hopes of surpassing his brothers were already slim enough, but after this? His father would disowe him, and he would have no standing or support.

The second time was the day they opened the host club. When he saw the way Tamaki treated the ladies - the Princesses, as he called them - he could not help the feelings of jealosy and envy filling him up.  
In time he learned to cope with it in his own way, but it always hurt.

The third time was after Haruhi joined them - unwillingly - and Tamaki started refering to himself as Father and Kyouya as Mother.  
Kyouya's heart had skipped several beats, though he looked as stoic as ever on the outside.

The fourth time was during their holiday at the beach, and the fifth during the summer, after having located Haruhi's whereabouts.

The sixth was when Tamaki announced he was to be engaged to Eclair and the end of the host club.

The seventh when he learned he was leaving for France and thought it his fault that Kyouya had been slapped by his father - in public no less - and Tamaki had thought that the only possible solution.

The eight was when they all danced together, and he saw the happiness in Tamaki's eyes.

The ninth was when he pushed Haruhi into Tamaki's arms after first having stolen her from him, because he found great pleasure in teasing the other man.  
He could see they were in love, and yet a gentle smile appeared at his lips, as if it would counter the sadness which momentarily flashed through his eyes.

The tenth was when Tamaki and Haruhi finally kissed, and he wished it was his own lips being captured by Tamaki.

The one time Tamaki realized, was on the eve of his wedding, when the male members of the hostclub gathered to celebrate Tamaki's last night as a free man before he would belong to Haruhi.


End file.
